Woźny Stevenson
Theme: Radiohead - Creep (XD) „ Moim przeznaczeniem od chwili, gdy moja matka nadała mi imię, było zostać woźnym. ” - Woźny o sobie Woźny Stevenson - postać I Hate My Previous Nickname. Ma polskie i amerykańskie pochodzenie. Drugoplanowy bohater serii Bez tytułu i główna postać w jej spin-offie, Woźnym. Woźny został stworzony na potrzeby serii BT, ale dużo osób go polubiło, więc autor postanowił stworzyć osobną serię. Strona prawdopodobnie nie powstałaby jeszcze przez wiele miesięcy, gdyby XRubinx nie zainicjowała Wikiowej Eurowizji. Brawa dla niej! Historia Niewiele wiadomo o wczesnym dzieciństwie Woźnego. Urodził się w Polsce, na wsi, był owocem przelotnego romansu amerykańskiego dyplomaty i polskiej kelnerki. Jego ojciec wyjechał, zanim matka dowiedziała się o ciąży, więc nie wiedział o istnieniu syna aż do momentu, gdy on sam, jako dorosły człowiek, go odnalazł. Imię Woźnego jest wynikiem zakładu. Jego matka założyła się ze swoim szefem, że jeśli nazwie swoje dziecko Woźny, przełożony da jej premię 20%. Dzięki temu mogła wyżywić siebie i syna, ale tym samym przypieczętowała los chłopca. Jako siedmiolatek Stevenson został potrącony przez trabanta. Od tego czasu nie potrafi poprawnie mówić w żadnym języku (chociaż bez problemu pisze). Jego nastoletnie życie przebiegało dość spokojnie. Dobrze się uczył, jego znienawidzonymi przedmiotami były polski i rosyjski. Jego bunt przejawiał się głównie tym, że kradł woźnemu jego liceum ścierkę i sprzątał całą szkołę. Test dojrzałości (maturę) zdał dość dobrze. Mając dziewiętnaście lat, podjął decyzję, że wyjeżdża do USA, aby odnaleźć własnego ojca. Jego matka ucieszyła się, ponieważ teraz mogła spędzać całe dnie w łóżku z nowo poznanym francuzem. Urodziła później dziecko, które nazwała Sprzątaczka Peree. Była to - tak jak poprzednio - decyzja pod wpływem zakładu. Podróż do Stanów zajęła Woźnemu trzy miesiące. Dotarł tam używając przeróżnych środków transportu - statku towarowego, samolotu, Trabanta, tratwy, łóżka szpitalnego i małpy. Będąc w Ameryce a konkretniej w Kalifornii, zaczął szukać człowieka, który go począł. Według (prawdziwych) opowieści jego matki, ojciec był dyplomatą. Pojechał do Waszyngtonu. W urzędzie zapytał o pana Stevensona. Okazało się, że mężczyzna został wyrzucony z pracy trzy lata przed jego przybyciem za romans z sekretarką, jednak podano mu jego adres. Woźny wyruszył do Alabamy. Po tygodniu łapania okazji, udało mu się (za pewną przysługę) dojechać prosto do celu z kierowcą TIR-a. Stevenson w podróży uświadomił kierowcy jego orientację, mężczyzna do tej pory myślał że jest aseksualny. Po dotarciu do domu ojca przeżył rozczarowanie. Zastał jedynie wdowę po nim. Nie zamierzał jednak wracać do Polski, więc zaczął jeździć po kraju. Więcej o tym możecie przeczytać w sekcji "Woźniadeja - podróż Woźnego". Podczas wędrówek poznał Kena Khottletta, niespełnionego nauczyciela, który został jego najlepszym przyjacielem, i Moranicę Uglyfoot-Curvehead, która przekupiła ich po to, by móc prowadzić z nimi szkołę. Po pewnym czasie zatrzymali się w Danville, w Okręgu Trzech Stanów. Szkoła w miasteczku podczas ich pobytu przypadkowo (a przypadek na imię miał Moranica) spłonęła. Założyli we trójkę nową. Woźny przyznał, że jego marzeniem jest zostać woźnym. Ken został dyrektorem, a Moranica zastępczynią. Przez dwadzieścia lat cała trójka starała się eliminować potencjalnych kandydatów na ich stanowiska. Jednak gdy Woźny brał udział w Eurowizji, stało się coś strasznego... CDN Woźniadeja - podróż Woźnego Woźny w 1991 roku wyruszył w podróż po USA. Jej początkiem była Alabama. Najpierw pojechał do Disneylandu na Florydę, żeby spełnić swoje marzenie z dzieciństwa. Do dziś Stevenson pamięta ten magiczny klimat. Na Florydzie jednak jest gorąco i niemodnie, więc wyruszył do Atlanty, stan Georgia. Tak się upił, że do dziś nie pamięta, jak tam było. Pamięta tylko blondynkę i szklankę whiskey. Potem trafił do Tennessee. Do dziś wspomina ten wiejski, swojski klimat i to, jak pewien facet w barze chciał strzelić mu w głowę. Następnym celem było Mississipi. Przejechał jednak przez stan zatrzymując się jedynie w sklepie muzycznym, gdzie kupił banjo, aby przygotować się na... Luizjanę! Tak, Nowy Orlean miał ten klimat! Następny punkt to... tak, Teksas! Było gorąco i nudno, Woźny nie pamięta. Potem był Nowy Meksyk. Alberque... ach, te gangi motocyklowe! Te fabryki mety! Podgrzało to nieco atmosferę, i nie chodzi tylko o pogodę. Później nadeszła Arizona. Woźny ma zdjęcie jak płacze na koniu. Jednak przez cały stan szykował się na... ach, tak! Słoneczną Kalifornię! LA czekało na niego! Widział Red Hot Chili Peppers w studiu i kupił sobie takie fajne, modne okulary! Zabawił tam dość długo, zahaczył jeszcze o San Francisco. Szukał jakiegoś złota. Następnie Oregon - nie wiedzieć czemu, kojarzył mu się z wojskiem. Waszyngton ominął - już tam był. Przejechał przez Idaho, aby trafić do Nevady. Ukradł wtedy dziewczynę jakiemuś motocykliście i stąd ma tę bliznę na czole. Ach, to wspomnienie ciągle boli! Jednak nie zatrzymujmy się długo w Nevadzie, bo to zadupie. Utah zresztą też, chociaż Woźny kupił sobie tam pierwszą gitarę. Dzięki niej miał kasę na następne podróże. Przejechał łatwo przez wiejski stan Wyoming, a w Kolorado kupił sobie kahoon - pudło perkusyjne. Musiał wyrzucić ubrania, żeby mieć na to miejsce. W Nebrasce czas spędzał głównie w barach, a wspomnień nie ma praktycznie żadnych. To samo z Dakotą - Północną i Południową. Po co komu są te stany? Minnesota była dość ciekawa, ponieważ ludzie byli hojni. Zarobił - na czysto, w gotówce, w dwa dni! - trzy koła. Iowa to zadupie w centrum, nic ciekawego. Missouri zresztą też. Arkansas było fajne - małe miasteczka, dużo dziewczyn... Przejechał raz jeszcze przez Tennessee i trafił do Kentucky, domu KFC! Od tego czasu przez dwa lata nie spojrzał na kurczaka. Następnie - Illinois. Nic ciekawego, dziewczyny też takie sobie. Zobaczył prawdziwe Springfield, miasto Simpsonów. Potem Wisconsin, gdzie na miesiąc został ogrodnikiem. Następnie Michigan gdzie poznał Kena! Od tego czasu podróżowali razem. Później tylko przejechali przez Indianę, ale w Ohio zatrzymali się w Cleveland, aby zobaczyć Muzeum Rock 'n' Rolla. Ominęli Wirginie i Dakoty, zamiast tego skierowali się do Pensylwanii, gdzie Woźny zaczął pisać swoją pierwszą książkę. Potem New Jersey i piękne Atlantic City, dużo imprez i duuużo wódki. Później Nowy Jork - centrum na wschodzie! Długo tam byli. Ucieszyli się, widząc że w podróży całkiem sporo zarobili. Kupili bilet na Hawaje, gdzie poznali Moranicę. To wspomnienie do dziś boli obu. Potem polecieli na Alaskę, pamiętają jedno - straszne zimno. W końcu wrócili i osiedlili się na chwilę w Nowym Jorku. Był rok 1995, Woźny wydał swoją pierwszą książkę. Jednak później ruszyli znów w podróż. Dotarli do Danville, gdzie zamieszkali na stałe i ustatkowali się. Woźny i Ken do dziś wspominają tę podróż jako najpiękniejszy okres ich życia. Charakter Woźny jest człowiekiem dość wybuchowym, potrafi komuś wyrzucić, co do niego ma. Wielu uczniów przez niego zaczęło sikać po nocach. Jednak dla swoich podopiecznych stara się być jak ojciec. Stevenson jest życzliwy dla osób, które mu nie zagrażają. Jednak tym, którzy w jakiś sposób mu przeszkadzają potrafi zamienić życie w piekło. Miał kompleksy (związane ze swoim wyglądem) i ma nietypową fobię (zobacz sekcję Fobia Woźnego). Lubi czasami wkurzać innych, z tego powodu nie po drodze mu z niektórymi nauczycielami. Nienawidzi, gdy ktoś wypomina mu jego błędy, uwielbia za to robić innym. Wygląd W wieku 45 lat Woźny jest niskim i chudym mężczyzną. Ma nadwagę. Zazwyczaj chodzi w wytartych jeansach i białym T-shircie. Często nie nosi butów. Zawsze nosi swoją szczęśliwą bieliznę - różowe majtki. Mężczyzna ma czarne włosy i niezadbaną brodę, jednak na pewne okazje (jak Eurowizja) się goli. Jego tęczówki są brązowe. Ma cienkie czarne brwi. Nie dba o swój wygląd, uważa to za niepotrzebne. W wieku 20-25 lat (podczas podróży po USA) Woźny nosił dłuższe włosy, jego brzuch również był mniejszy. Chodził w tym, co udało mu się kupić za pięć dolców na stacji benzynowej. Na nogach miał klapki i skarpetki. Relacje Ken Khottlett „ Słuchaj, Ken... jak sikam to zawsze o tobie myślę. ” - Szczerość Woźnego w stosunku do Kena Są najlepszymi przyjaciólmi. Przeżyli razem wiele - zabili menela, jechali na jamniku, założyli szkołę... Zawsze są gotowi stanąć w obronie drugiego. Bronią się razem przed Moranicą. Woźnego nie obchodzi, że jego zawód jest mało prestiżowy, a Kena wręcz przeciwnie. Są dla siebie jak bracia, gotowi być dla siebie o każdej porze. Moranica Uglyfoot-Curvehead Moranica jest jedyną osobą, której Woźny się boi. Skrycie co prawda, ale się boi. Ich znajomość zaczęła się od tego, że Moranica zmusiła Stevensona do udawania, że ją lubi, przed Kenem, aby móc założyć z nimi biznes... ekhm, szkołę. Kiedy Khottlett poznał się na kobiecie, ta zaszantażowała ich (do dziś nikt nie wie jak). Na ogół jednak przyjaźnie zachowują się w stosunku do siebie. Sprzątaczka Peree Są rodzeństwem, ale przez dużą różnicę wieku nie przepadają za sobą (oboje nie biorą pod uwagę tego, że widzieli się tylko raz). Zawsze gdy Woźny przyjeżdża w rodzinne strony, Sprzątaczka gdzieś wychodzi. Nawet w Wigilię. Irving Du Bois Woźny lubi chłopca, ale Irving panicznie się go boi. Prawdopodobnie powodem tego jest specyficzny sposób okazywania sympatii przez woźnego. Du Bois sam nie wie kto jest straszniejszy - Sophie czy Woźny. Ich znajomość zaczęła się od tego, że Woźny nawrzeszczał na Irvinga, ponieważ chłopak wydał mu się sympatyczny. „ Co mię przedrzyźnia? Ja żem ci nie pozwolim, ty... niskolacie! Co robi na mojej posusji? Won, bo poszczam psem! ” - Tak... Woźny lubi Irvinga. Sheena Khottlett Woźny nienawidzi żony przyjaciela, ponieważ uważa, że ta zabiera im wspólny czas. Jednak Sheena nie ma tych samych uczuć w stosunku do Stevensona, wręcz przeciwnie. Kobieta bardzo go lubi. Michael Dagger Michael, wraz z Fineaszem, są chyba jedynymi uczniami w szkole, którzy nie boją się Woźnego. Ten za to boi się ich, ponieważ według niego mają jakieś tajemne moce. Poglądy polityczne i religijne „ Mam to w dupie! ” - Motto woźnego Woźny nie potrafi określić swoich poglądów politycznych. Nie jest ani za prawicą, ani za lewicą. Nie lubi ani Trumpa, ani Obamy, Sandersa czy Hillary Clinton. Uważa że prezydentem powinien zostać on sam, i podejmuje decyzje, które mają go do tego doprowadzić - m.in. bierze udział w Eurowizji. Stevenson jest wierzącym pastafarianinem, w jego domu w każdym pokoju wisi durszlak. Nie nosi go jednak do pracy, od kiedy pewien nauczyciel oburzał się, że w szkole nie można obnosić się z własną religią. „ Hipokryta - pomyślałem, patrząc na krzyżyk na jego szyi. ” - Fragment woźnego Umiejętności i przypadłości Umiejętności Śpiewanie Woźny bardzo dobrze umie śpiewać, jednak robi błędy w wymowie słów z powodu swojej przypadłości - nie potrafi poprawnie mówić w żadnym języku. Dzięki tej umiejętności dostał się na Eurowizję. Talent literacki Stevenson pisze bardzo dobre opowiadania i teksty. Podróżując, zarabiał na życie jako dziennikarz - wolny strzelec. Jego teksty publikował m.in. New York Times. Zdolności lingwistyczne Woźny bardzo szybko uczy się języków. Jest to dość zabawny paradoks, biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie umie poprawnie mówić. Przypadłości Niepoprawna wymowa Woźny nie potrafi w żadnym języku poprawnie mówić. Umie za to dobrze pisać. Przypadłość ma przez wypadek samochodowy w dzieciństwie. Występowanie Bez tytułu *Wszyscy mają problemy *Nowy uczeń Ciekawostki *Jest prawiczkiem. *Nie potrafi żuć gumy. *Został stworzony całkowicie spontanicznie. *Woźny ma takie samo nazwisko jak Taylerek Asi, ale nie ma z nim nic wspólnego. *Poznał Firsta, członka jednego z najbardziej znanych zespołów rockowych jego czasów - Untitled. Grał nawet przez moment z ich zespołem. First jest głównym bohaterem California Dreamin'. *Umie robić najlepsze na świecie tosty. *Ukradł raz gwiazdkę Michelina. (Nikt nie wie jak to się stało) *Jest częściowo męską wersją Mary Sue. Autor nazywa go Woźny Sauce. *Posiada tajemniczą moc mówienia emoji. *Ma żółwia o imieniu Żółw. *Jego udział w Eurowizji jest częścią większego planu - zostania prezydentem. Kilka słów o tym, jak woźny stał się Woźnym Woźny stworzony został spontanicznie, i na początku był zwykłym woźnym. W komentarzu Asia, którą wspominam w tym artykule chyba po raz trzeci, napisała że polubiła go. Wtedy zacząłem myśleć o rozbudowaniu tej postaci. W ciągu kilku tygodni woźny zrobił parę wielkich kroków. Został Woźnym (wielką literą), dostał serię (która jeszcze nie została napisana - cierpliwości!), nazwisko, tożsamość. Serię stworzyłem po to, żeby nie ukradł BT - które od początku miało być o uczniach. Teraz muszę przyznać, że lubię go bardziej od Michaela - który w końcu jest moim alter ego. Sława Woźnego Woźny - jak zostało wspomniane już wcześniej - ma talent literacki. Opublikował kilka powieści pod pseudonimem Adolf Braun (połączenie Evy Braun i Adolfa Hitlera - sprytne, co? Nikt się nie skapnie). *Mrok - horror opublikowany w 1995 roku, spotkał się z mieszanym przyjęciem ze strony krytyków. Jedni mówili, że wyniósł gatunek na nowy poziom, inni mówili (w skrócie i ładniej) że to jedno wielkie gówno. Ale czy nie to mówią krytycy? *Adolf Hitler - mój idol - biografia z 1997, opowiada o Adolfie Hitlerze (no kto by się domyślił!). Została źle przyjęta przez krytyków, ale zarobiła duużo forsy. Dodruki jednak zostały wstrzymane z powodu kontrowersji. *Szantażystka - zawoalowany przekaz o Moranice z 2003, nikt praktycznie go nie zauważył. Krytycy go nijak nie przyjęli, bo go nie przeczytali. Ostatnia książka Woźnego. Jednak to nie wszystko. Po średnio udanej karierze literackiej zaczął tworzyć muzykę pod pseudonimem Hippie Manson (połączenie hipisa i Charlesa Mansona). Stworzył kilka albumów. *My Grandma (2004) - album koncepcyjny o babci Woźnego. Pierwsza kompozycja to "My Grandma was ugly as freakin' turtle", a ostatnia - "My Grandma is finally dead". Album został doceniony za głębokie teksty. *Now I'm Emo, Coz I Need To Follow German Teenagers (2006) - Woźny miał pierwszego crusha w życiu - Billa Kaulitza, wokalist(k)ę Tokio Hotel. Napisał więc o nim album, była to ciężka muza... co ja pieprzę, leciutki shit o niemieckim nastolatku bez mutacji. Ale oczywiście krytycy polubili, i zarobiło to tyle hajsu, że o ja cię! *Slap Me Baby One More Time (2009) - Woźny, po raz pierwszy w życiu, wystąpił pod swoim prawdziwym nazwiskiem. Był to teen pop, prekursor One Direction. Znów dno, znów hajs. Woźny oficjalnie zszedł na psy. *Revolution Television (2010) - Woźny przeżył wewnętrzną zmianę - teraz punk! O dziwo całkiem dobry, chociaż polityczny. Tylko że pod inną nazwą - Red Night. Rozumiecie? Green Day? Red Night? W każdym razie nie trafił. Mógł poczekać na Trumpa, albo zrobić to za czasów Busha. A tak to zarobił może dwa koła. Bo Obamę wszyscy lubią! W latach 2011-2012 grał z zespołem Untitled (z opowiadania California Dreamin'). Wydał z nimi jeden singiel, który został słabo przyjęty przez krytykę. *Wild Animals (2013) - kolejna zmiana - tym razem gra jak 30 Seconds To Mars. To chyba najlepsza płyta Woźnego. Wyprodukował ją Rick Rubin. Miał dwa hity - "Elephant" i "Lion"! Całkiem sporo zarobił. Sporo. STAN KONTA | WOŹNY STEVENSON | 23 LISTOPADA 2013 - 89000000$ *The Walking Plant (2016) - Woźny się nie zmienił! No prawie. Ciągle gra rocka przynajmniej. Jeden singiel - Softwired. W 2017 roku wziął udział w Eurowizji. Wypuścił jeden singiel - "Born in the USA (Woźny Cover)". Kumacie tę ironię? BO URODZIŁ SIĘ W POLSCE! (ŚMIECH RUDEGO). Aktualnie Eurowizja trwa, więc ta sekcja będzie aktualizowana. Woźny pisywał teksty do czołowych amerykańskich gazet. W 2018 roku napisał tekst o relacjach nauczycieli i uczniów. Wydawnictwo DickVagina zaproponowało mu rozbudowanie tego do książki. Książka nosiła tytuł "Relacje międzyszkolne". Została przetłumaczona na 42 języki - w tym polski. Dzięki niej miał mocną pozycję w wyborach prezydenckich w 2018 r. które miały miejsce, ponieważ Trump podał się do dymisji. Ech, marzenia. Fobia Woźnego Woźny ma bardzo nietypową fobię - woźnofobię. Tak ją nazwano. Polega ona na... baniu się własnego nazwiska. Woźny szczerze nienawidzi swojego "Stevensona", ale nie chciało mu się go zmieniać. Z czasem zaczął się go bać. Na tę samą przypadłość cierpi jego siostra - Sprzątaczka Peree. Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie Kategoria:Pierwsze pokolenie - bohaterowie Kategoria:Mężczyźni